


Hypothetically Speaking

by Tygerrtygerr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Pharmercy Week 2018, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygerrtygerr/pseuds/Tygerrtygerr
Summary: Angela and Fareeha have a night time chat.





	Hypothetically Speaking

“Fareeha. Don’t go to sleep.”

“I’m not.”

Angela hummed in disbelief. She was watching as Fareeha’s eyes slowly drifted shut, just as she was finishing up the last of the bandages around her forehead.

During their most recent mission Fareeha took a hit to the head from falling debris. It left a small gash on the side of her forehead that Angela healed up nicely, but she was certain Fareeha had a concussion. Normally she would allow rest under the circumstances that she monitor the patient and wake them every couple of hours or so, but Fareeha had shown a slight stumble in her walk and complaints of a headache. Tests and scans came up clear, so she gave her some pills for her headache. Now she just wanted to monitor her for bit longer.

“How are you feeling now?”

A yawn. “Tired. How long until I can nap?”

Angela looked down at her watch. “About thirty or so minutes should be fine. But I want you to stay in the infirmary tonight.”

“So you can watch me while I sleep?”

“So the computers can watch you sleep,” she corrected. Her amused smirk matched Fareeha’s. “I’m just as tired as you are and will be going straight to bed after this.”

They fell into silence then. Angela was just about to nag Fareeha again about falling asleep when she suddenly spoke. “What’s your idea of a perfect date?”

“What?” The question caught Angela off guard. “Why?”

Fareeha shrugged. “Just trying to keep conversation, if you’re forcing me to stay up for another half an hour.”

That was fair enough. Hand on her chin, Angela sat back in her chair as she pondered an answer. “Well. If I’m really into this person, I suppose anything would be a perfect date to me. It’s getting to spend time with them that would be most important. No matter what it is we do.”

Satisfied with her answer, Angela looked towards Fareeha. She wasn’t impressed at all.

“That’s rather basic, Angela.”

“I’m a simple woman.”

Now it was Fareeha’s turn to hum in disbelief. Angela frowned at her judgemental attitude, giving her a flick to her forearm. “Don’t be rude. What’s your idea of a perfect date then?”

The smirk that came after the question was suspicious.

“It depends on who I’m dating.”

Angela’s eyes narrowed. She was clearly fishing for something. “Then let’s say you’re dating me.”

“You?”

“Me.”

They were both smiling now. Fareeha even sat up in bed a little bit more. “Is this the first date? Or are we already established?” Angela gave her a light glare. “What? I’m just trying to create the scene.”

“It’s the first date.”

Fareeha’s smile only grew wider. “Well,” she began. Angela repositioned herself in her set so her elbow rested on the armrest and her face rested tilted against her palm. “First and foremost I would tell you how stunning you look—“

“You don’t even know what I’m wearing.”

“It doesn’t matter. You would be stunning regardless.”

The tips of her ears were heated. Angela tried to bury her face further into her hand. She knew whatever Fareeha came up with would be over the top in some way or another, but that wasn’t a comment she had been ready for.

“I wouldn’t take you out to a restaurant, no. Not on the first date. I’d want something more private. I would cook dinner myself.”

Angela had to stop her once more. “Privacy? With teammates like ours? And how would you manage that?”

“We have it now, don’t we?” she argued, hand gesturing to the empty medical bay.

Angela had to admit she had a point. If she thought about it, she did find it strange no one else came in for treatment. Fareeha wasn’t the only one with a minor injury.

“Anyway, stop interrupting!” She pointed an accusing finger at the blonde. “As I was saying, I’d cook dinner myself for the two of us. Something light, but filling. Over dinner I’d ask you something in regards to your research. I probably wouldn’t understand an ounce of it but I’d listen to every word because I know you love to talk about your work and I love the sound of your voice when you speak of something you’re passionate about.”

If her face wasn’t red before, it certainly was then. That was a very specific scenario, but she supposed this was all hypothetical anyway, right?

“Oh, there’s dessert too, but that’s a surprise that comes later. After dinner I’d take you on a walk to a nice spot I know of. It’s a trek so we’d keep entertained with small talk and tidbits about one another. Like how I’m afraid of heights but not when I’m in the suit.”

That was a bit unbelievable. Angela’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah. Not so much that I can’t climb ladders or anything, but it makes me uneasy.”

“Wow, that’s actually a little hard to believe. The great Fareeha Amari afraid of heights.” Her words were teasing, but in a friendly manner. “Hmm, well I guess it’s only fair I give you one, too. To help ‘build’ the scene, right?”

She then proceeded to tell Fareeha that despite being a doctor with a whole list of degrees and experience under her belt, she absolutely hated needles; both giving and receiving. That called forth all of Fareeha’s teasing powers, leaving Angela red all over. Especially as she recounted some times when she called out Jesse for always avoiding his shots. It gave them both a good laugh. When it all died down, Angela asked Fareeha to continue with their perfect date.

Fareeha laid back against the incline of the bed with a light exhale. “Let’s see where was I… Right, so we’re walking to my secret spot. Oh, I forgot to mention.” She turned so she was facing Angela and extended a hand towards her. Unsure of what else she could be asking for, she gave her her own hand which Fareeha gladly accepted. “We’re holding hands the whole time. Just like this.” She then proceeded to lace their fingers together.

It was cute, she had to admit. Fareeha was cute, she also had to admit. But she had always known that, really.

“And how long is this walk, Fareeha?”

“It’s a while,” she admitted abashedly. “But the goal is, we’ll be so lost in each other that time won’t even matter.”

“On the first date?”

“On the first date.”

She was confident. Angela always did like that about her.

“Don’t worry. We’re almost finished,” she assured her with a toothy grin. “My secret place is a cliff side up north from here. There’s a nice grassy patch there and it overlooks the sea, so there’s a nice breeze, and there’s a great view of the moon. I think it would make a nice spot because the wind makes it feel like you’re high up, and I thought you might appreciate it since you love to fly.”

There she did it again. She was also so thoughtful, to take into consideration the things she liked; things Angela couldn’t remember mentioning to her but she knew them anyway.

“Finally, it would be time for dessert. I wouldn’t have made it myself, as I’m not much of a baker. It would be store bought, from that small cafe down in the city you spoke about one time, and it would definitely be—

“Cheesecake,” Angela finished for her. Fareeha’s smile confirmed it before she could even say anything. It was one of her off days when she decided to make the trip to the city. She had found a small, quaint cafe that made a darn good cup of coffee and some really tasty cakes and pastries. The coffee was good, but that slice of cheesecake she had was to die for. It was all she spoke about around base for a whole week after.

“Cheesecake,” Fareeha affirmed. “We would eat a slice or two. You would probably eat like four,” she teased, “and then we would just enjoy the scenery together until it’s time to head back.”

Angela couldn’t deny, it sounded like a wonderful night. It was definitely not something someone could think of on the spot, and it made her wonder just how much of this was made up on the fly. Either way, she felt like there was something missing, and though she tried to keep that feeling out of her voice, a slight disappointment still slipped through. “That's it?”

“Were you expecting more?”

She was. It was just one part in particular, to be exact. “No kiss?”

Suddenly, the grin Fareeha wore was no more. “Ah, n-no not really.”

“After such a thoughtfully planned out night? That would be the perfect moment, no?”

Fareeha was slowly sinking further into the bed as if the firm mattress could swallow her up whole. She was embarrassed, surely. It was amusing because Fareeha had so much confidence at times, and then at others she would get flustered.

“Y-yeah but…”

“Not one to kiss on the first date?” Now she was just teasing.

“No, no it's just…” Fareeha exhaled in an attempt to collect herself. “Every part of my plan is something I could make happen myself. But I can’t make a kiss happen. That’s not entirely up to me.”

“It’s not. But you’ll never know unless you ask.”

They were still holding hands. Angela traced over Fareeha’s thumb with her own.

“Then, would you?

“Would I what?”

They were both smirking again, Fareeha more, though. Her eyes remained fixed on Angela’s. It gave her a slight chill, but in a good way; a tingling sensation that crept up her spine. “Would you kiss me?”

She was certain they both knew this was no longer hypothetical. Perhaps it never really was to begin with.

“You’ll have to find that out yourself.”


End file.
